


Sea Full Of Stars

by StarReads



Series: V3 Summer Shenanigans! [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst is fun but so is happiness, Don't be me folks, Everyone besides Himiko and Tenko is just a mention, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Gen, Himinko/ Tenmiko if you squint, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love these funky lesbians, Infatuation, Just quality people, Mage!Himiko, Magic is real here guys, Mermaid!Tenko, No Angst, No Lesbians Die, No Smut, No Spoilers, No cursing suprisingly, Ocean at night, Or less if you squint, Supernatural DR Au, Supernatural! DRV3 characters, You nasties, cheesy metaphors, don't get used to it, kinda fluffy at parts, love you all, not the show, or do, sfw, soft, wow another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Himiko sits by the water, moonlight catching the waves. It's cold, but she doesn't care. Tonight is the perfect night.Tonight she's going to catch a mermaid.In which Himiko goes mermaid hunting and makes a surprising discovery





	Sea Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> More soft and innocent babies? Yes, please!
> 
> Also, in this series, the only humans are Ouma, Kaito, and Maki
> 
> Yes
> 
> I might have an obsession with supernatural beings guys
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place the night of Paint Party, after the events of a fic that will be posted later called Lipstick.

  
  
The moon shone high in the sky, a pale luminescence that charged the air with a sort of mystic energy. Himiko sat just at the edge of the water, obscured from the view of the general beach area by a rather large rock. Waves tickled her feet and she giggled to herself quietly.  
  
She wasn't there just for fun though. Today, she was going to catch a mermaid. Her master had told her that one of the biggest steps to being recognized by the Mage Council is coming into direct contact with a magical creature. So far, she hadn't had any luck. But when she'd been invited to the beach house, she realized that this would be the perfect opportunity. This beach was famous for legends of mermaids after all.  
  
Of course, mere mortals would chock those up as simply stories for children, but Himiko knew better. There really were mermaids that came to this beach, and she just had to meet one.  
  
Himiko sat for a while, as her mind began to wander. Naturally, she began pondering the strange magical energies she sensed among her classmates.  
  
Himiko could feel there was something not mortal persisting among her classmates, but she wasn't particularly good at aura spotting yet. She was unsure whether the magic residing among the members of her class was residual or entirely their own. Many people at Hopes Peak practiced magic (Gundam was a fully-fledged Mage, which irked her), so it was possible they'd simply come into contact with enough of it for it to become a part of their own aura.  
  
Himiko still couldn't help but wonder if any of them were mages. She felt certain that Shinguji practiced some sort of magic, but she was a little scared to ask. She knew it had something to do with the mask he never took off.  
  
Himiko's main curiosity, however, lied solely in Tenko though. The two of them were close friends, but something about her bewitched Himiko. And it wasn't just because she was very pretty and made Himiko smile like the lovesick idiot she was.  
  
Tenko seemed..otherworldy. Something about the way she talked and handled herself seemed more than human. Himiko had no clue what it was, but she wanted to learn more. She always wanted to learn more.  
  
It took several hours, and by the time something happened, Himiko had nearly fallen asleep.  
  
Someone came out to the shore, looking around as if they were a petty thief about to snatch something. Himiko struggled to see them clearly. Standing up as slowly as possible, she inched closer.  
  
Soon she could make out the face, and it was one she recognized. She watched, eyes wide, as they sat down and their legs glowed blue. Before her eyes, she watched as they turned into a beautiful, white tail.  
  
Himiko dashed out towards them, waving and beaming.  
  
"Tenko?!"  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenko froze seeing the smaller girl running up to her. Her whole body screamed at her to dive into the water and swim away. This wasn't supposed to happen! Getting caught is the worst thing ever.  
  
She didn't want to have to be relocated if she couldn't get Himiko to not tell the government. The Mermaid Council would be pissed!  
  
She should've been more careful. These bi-monthly trips to the ocean are important, sure. After all, she needs to get her tail in saltwater at least that often to prevent scale-rot. But it was infinitely less important than avoiding being hauled off by the government.  
  
Tenko sat there, mouth wide open and pale as a ghost as Himiko stopped in front of her, panting. The smaller girl was clutching a notebook and a plastic baggie to her chest as if they were priceless gems. When she finally caught her breath, she began speaking in a fast, excited voice.  
  
"I can't believe it! I never would've guessed! This is awesome! I can't wait to tell my master, he's going to be so excited for me! Oh, that reminds me! I need some of your hair!" Himiko said, barely pausing to breathe. Tenko blinked a couple times, thoroughly surprised at this outcome.  
  
"My hair?" She asked, voice breathy and confused. "Yes! Mermaid hair has lots of valuable magical properties! And I need to prove I met you in order for it to count towards my goal to become a recognized Magel! This is great!" Himiko said. She flopped down onto the sand next to Tenko, pulling her knees up to avoid getting too wet.  
  
It took Tenko a couple seconds to process Himiko's request. Once she did, Tenko nodded. She swept a few locks over the side of her shoulder. She watched as Himiko gently took them in her hands and pulled out a small pair of scissors.  
  
A lock of hair was cut off precisely, and the young mage-to-be put it into the plastic baggie. "Thank you Tenko! This means a lot to me." She said, voice quieter as she had calmed down some, though it was still tinged with excitement. Tenko smiled, though she was still wary.  
  
It was silent for some time before Tenko chose to speak. "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" She asked, shaking ever so slightly. It was cold outside after all.  
"Of course not! You can count on me." Himiko said. Tenko smiled to herself. She really could, huh? It was such a foreign concept, trusting someone outside of her family with secrets. And yet, it came as easily as breathing with Himiko. Maybe it was her face, the way it looked innocent and carefree.  
  
Or maybe Himiko was just a naturally trustworthy person.  
  
Tenko splashed the water with her tail. The way the droplets looked in the air, against the backdrop against the night sky always fascinated Tenko. Especially when moonlight hit them. When that happened, they almost looked like stars.  
  
"A sea full of stars..." She murmured to herself. Himiko looked at her, confused. "What does that mean?" She asked. Tenko shook her head and said,"Nothing Himiko. Want to swim?"  
  
Himiko nodded, standing up. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, so it's not like she really had to change.  
  
As the two of them dove into the waves, Tenko couldn't help but think that things would be different moving forward.  
  
But that didn't scare Tenko. If anything, she was kind of excited.  
  
Maybe someday, Tenko would even introduce Himiko to the rest of her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
